


In The Dust Of The Deed Of Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Shenanigans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jade has caught wind of a game that her friends have been 'playing' lately, wherein god tier powers are misused in the bedroom in pseudo-competitive bouts of sex. And Dave has apparently been able to beat every girl who's stepped up to him. Jade hopes she can change that, but she doesn't even know half of what she's in for. Anonymous commission.





	In The Dust Of The Deed Of Time

Jade paid careful attention to herself in the mirror as she awaited Dave's arrival for their 'date', which may have been an overly charitable way to deem what she was about to do, but she didn't know of many other ways to do it. Game, maybe? Game may have worked better. Either way this was a lot for Jade to handle as she sized herself up again and again in her dress, a twist on her "three in the morning" dress that she had revised before having it made. It was shorter cut, with slits running high up the leg, and plenty more to emphasize her chest with. But that was also what she was stressing over in between bits of fixing her make-up up and trying to think about what she could do.

The new game of sorts among their group of trolls and humans with semi-divine abilities had been to use one's classpect powers in sexual situations. The idea was to find ways to use them that would allow one to 'win' in a sexual situation, for some measure of what victory may have meant. Dave was apparently the king of this game, which had seen him, according to the rumours floating about, beating Terezi, Aradia, and Jane. If the rumours were to be believed, at least. It was all pretty under wraps and nobody was really supposed to know, but Jane had been spilling all kinds of dirt in their chats and enticing Jade to try and take him on, refusing to give any details until it had already happened. Jane was a kind of excited about it that almost defied sense, but it helped her ease into what she was doing, weird as it was.

Finally, the stressing over her figure had just reached a point Jade had to do something about. With a sigh, she focused her space powers, bringing her breasts up a cup size, widening her hips, making her ass a bit fuller... She was visibly more shapely than she should have been and there wasn't really any way to hide that fact as she carried the changes openly, but she figured all was fair in the game they were playing, and the better her 'assets' were, the more readily she could work to win out against Dave as he lost himself in her luscious body. She figured all he had to keep up the pace was the ability to step in with a time clone or two, figuring tag teaming and double penetration were the main methods by which he made the other girls lose themselves early. No problem for Jade; she could use her space powers to simply teleport a clone away and leave only one Dave to contend with breasts he'd be unable to resist fucking.

Dave arrived pretty abruptly. "Hey hey, pretty lady. Who's the lucky guy you've got yourself looking all nice for?" he asked, smirking and throwing up the finger guns in a way that was significantly less charming than he seemed to think it was. Jade yelped, turning around in surprise as she looked at him, surprised by his presence and even more by the way he was standing there alone.

"There's a pretty special guy. You might know him." Shit. Jade's whole plan was thrown completely out of whack by this suddenness. Was the clone just going to drop in later to pick up the slack? She didn't know what to expect with how quiet Jane had been, but this definitely left her worried a bit more about what she was in for as she decided that she had to do her best to try and handle this through simply taking charge of things. She walked across the floor toward him, dress fluttering with each step as she threw herself up against him, taking him into her arms and pressing a kiss against his lips, seeking to try and move confidently and treat him to something she would be prepared to handle. 

But Dave had other ideas, and his hands quickly pushed forward to seize hold of her, and she found herself startled by the abruptness of his attention, of his hands upon her. Jade moaned, pushed slowly toward the bed with eager footsteps and a forward advance that felt unflinching and tense. There was little that Jade could do against it as he worked her over to the bed, guiding her down and climbing up onto her, his lips so firm and eager upon hers that she really didn't know how to feel about what he was doing, unsure how to handle him and all of the many things he so quickly brought upon her. Jade was confused and unsure how to deal with it all, startled by his attention and by the ways he so readily and shamelessly took charge of the situation, even right from her hands.

Dave pushed her dress up and quickly got his fingers into her panties, making Jade gasp in surprise at the abruptness of his touch, her shivering response being to reach for his pants and start undoing them. Dave had not come as fancy as Jade had dolled herself up to be, but Jade didn't really care if he was in jeans and a shirt or not; it just mattered that he was out of them as quickly as possible. She worked to get him pantsless, to get at his dick, desperate and eager in ways that didn't help her case very much for trying to take charge, but with Dave getting his fingers at her so quickly, it wasn't like she was making a move out of too-soon desperation.

His fingers sank into her as her hand wrapped around his cock, their kiss getting tenser and hotter as they pressed against one another, moans spilling out with reckless glee amid the swell of hot, throbbing desire that held onto them. They were both all hot and wound up, both ready to lose themselves to this excitement, and they needed only give in to their raging needs, to the swell of desire threatening to undo them completely as they made out, lost to the hunger and the burgeoning want taking hold of them. After so long spent certainly thinking about it, for Jade and Dave to actually fuck was very abruptly and immediately exciting for them, and they were both in over their heads leaning into the tailspin to try and get it.

Jade got Dave's cock out, stroking it quickly, while Dave pumped his fingers recklessly in and out of Jade's pussy, straining at her panties with each pull back. He wanted her laid bare before him, urging her to lie down on the bed, head on the pillow as he shifted to hang over her. It was then that Jade really got a look at Dave's dick, biting her lip as she stared hungrily at it. At him. He hung over her now, fingers pumping into her quicker, free hand roaming up her body in eager exploration of her newly grown curves. "This new look is pretty tight," he said, leaving enough ambiguity in whether or not he liked it over her 'normal' form to leave her blushing and wriggling excitedly. Dave took Jade in and left her with little but the pleasure to focus on.

And what pleasure it was. She gasped as he continued to finger her, moving quicker as he pushed her dress up further, exposing her thighs, her midsection... She lost ground on how much the dress even covered, but Jade was having so much fun being touched that she didn't care, putting all of her focus to rapidly jerking off Dave and meeting his tensions with her own, loving something completely overwhelming and feverish, a heat and want that she wasn't prepared to handle.

Her panties came down, and before Jade even knew what was happening, she was stroking a cock positioned right at her slick entrance, her body shivering as she stared at him. "You gonna ask me to stick it in all cute-like? Or am I gonna have to make you scream my name?" Dave asked, and it threw Jade for a loop. It had the certain confident smoothness that she was used to from Dave, but it was a lot more forward and intense, trading in a very laid back ironic passivity for something more dominant and firm. Something in control of a situation, more potent and capable than she'd ever seen out of Dave before.

In her surprise, Jade really had no defense against that remark. "Please fuck me," she whined, biting her lip as she stared up at him, surprised by his advance as he reached for her dress next, outright tearing off the freshly constructed evening gown she thought she looked so gorgeous in. It was in her shock and dismay that he pushed into her, immediately smoothing over any frustration or anger with a pulse of pure excitement that made her body shudder and excitement wind tensely up within her. "Dave!" she cried out, not sure if it was scolding or pleading.

But by then it was too late. Dave seized hold of her now bare breasts, plumper and more ready under his greedy hands as he began to fondle her breasts while pushing into her, overwhelming her with a whole lot of attention and want all at once, something feverish and exciting taking hold of him as he worked to thrust away at her waiting body. Dave was aggressive and eager, something taking quick hold of him as he got wound up and began to thrust tensely and feverishly into something absolutely overwhelming, giving something to Jade she wasn't prepared to deal with. Not at all. His roughness was a shocking swell and a pulse of pleasure and want, and all Jade could do was moan and whine in surprise as he fucked her.

That's what this was. Not some laid back, relaxed sex like she was expecting, not super chill Dave giving her some dick. This was some real aggression on the part of someone who was ready to show something different and insane to Jade, who gasped and shivered with surprising ecstasy as he took her on. "Oh, Dave, this is--what's gotten into you? What is this?" She felt dizzy and confused, overwhelmed by the haze and excitement that burned through her, each passing second bringing her closer to something shameless and intense.

"I'm just really feeling the vibe. Once I get it in me I can't stop, it's like the funk or some shit. It'd be kind of weird to start singing I've Got the Music In Me during sex, right? Even ironically. Shit, I guess in your place it would be I've Got The Penis In Me, too." Dave may have been moving with a ferocity Jade wasn't even kind of ready for, but Dave was still his weird rambly self through and through, his weird tangent leaving her confused and hot as she tried to handle the tensions hitting her so abruptly, pushing on in confusion and want through the sensations that lit her up. In some ways she felt like this was sex in double speed.

Not because of the pace he fucked her at or the way he felt up her breasts. Those were certainly intense and incredible, but they were perfectly within the realm of mortal men. No, it was in the way the fires within her ached with something surprisingly impatient; usually, Jade liked to enjoy her orgasms and work toward them. Even during sex with a partner she wasn't the kind of girl who'd race to the finish as quickly as possible. But somehow, here, she felt like her body was reacting quicker to everything, leaning into the tailspin and getting swept away, right up to the sudden, unexpected pulse of orgasmic bliss hitting Jade way out of time and when she had no reason to be expecting any of it.

Jade came, crying out in confusion as her inner walls tightened around Dave's cock, and without being able to think she lost herself to the sudden thrill of a hot, powerful orgasm shuddering through her body, burning through her veins with a fever and heat that she felt wholly unprepared to deal with. But she liked it. It was hot and fervid in all the right ways, and as Dave came inside of her she was all the more relieved and excited to take it all on and to savour him for all the weirdness that came with this satisfaction. It was nonsensical and odd, but as she moaned his name and he grunted hers, it all just felt right.

Dave pulled out of Jade very abruptly, and she was about to whimper in neediness, but she was happy to lie back purring, "I'm still going to win. It doesn't seem like you have any tricks up your sleeve, and I don't think fucking me hard is going to be enough to d--oh my god!" Dave snapped his fingers, and her hips bucked upward in sudden, searing panic as she came. Another orgasm thundered through her, and she found herself overwhelmed by everything happening to her, a swell of something completely insane and out of control taking hold of her as she squirmed. Another snap, another orgasm, before the first had barely even worn down. Jade was desperate and needy in ways she didn't understand as she stared up him in worry, seeking guidance.

Dave reached toward her breasts and began to fondle them again as he made his point, toying with her nipples amid the occasional snap to set her off again. She kept cumming and cumming as he very calmly leaned forward to feel her up. "See, I've got some pretty cool shit going on with this whole time thing. Turns out I can even control the time in someone else's body, so I can just sit here snapping you back to the moment I made you cum and keep you climaxing out of your fucking mind all night. Directly out of your mind; hope you're ready to astrally project, because the dick's that good."

"This is how you--fuck--how you've been..." Jade couldn't even muster up a proper response to this as she found him lean upon her again, keeping up the attention on her breasts. "How you've won."

"Every damn time. See, it's an endurance test, right? But I can just keep rewinding myself so I never get tired. Or I can smash that fast forward button, blow a load into a girl so big it makes my balls feel like they just had a hard night out partying and they need their own little testicle sunglasses. Then I just snap my fingers, rewind that shit, and I can cum all over again. It's pretty sick, and nobody's been able to beat it."

It was on that note that Dave pushed into her again, and Jade was powerless to stop him, gasping as his cock re-entered her and resumed fucking her again. She stared up at him with wide eyes, quivering and thrashing under the suddenness of his touch, having not even the slightest idea how to deal with these sensations as he went right on back to fucking her again. Just as hard and fast this time, but this time with so much more raw, tingling sensation hitting her. Jade's pussy felt so much more sensitive now to every inch of the girthy cock pushing into her, and she was horribly unprepared for the sheer rush of excitement that came washing over her as she gave in to it all, a shivering, tense mess completely clueless about how to handle these sensations, but she at least knew now that she wasn't alone in that.

Dave pushed greedily forward, fucking her tensely and with great glee, hands spreading her legs out as he took great delight in watching her bigger, fuller breasts heave from the pressure. "You know, making them bigger also makes them so much more sensitive," he taunted, smile widening as he took to pounding away at her, showing no mercy or hesitation in his steady use of her body, driven on harder and quicker by the pulsating thrill of having Jade completely under his thumb now. "Not that I mind, long as I can see your pretty face past them and all."

"That would almost be sweet if you weren't trying to break me with magical time orgasms," Jade whined, hands clutching at the bed sheets for stability as the overwhelming sensations simply kept on coming. She was helpless here, struggling to think straight as was dealt a powerful hand and left confused about how to deal with him, how to handle the excitement of Dave fucking her. A victory seemed pretty much inevitable for him now, as Jade knew there would simply be no way to beat someone who could turn back the clock on his own stamina to keep fucking forever, but the idea now wasn't so much to win as it was to try and keep up with him and enjoy the ride while it lasted, because this would have been some great sex even without the time powers and at-will orgasms.

Which he even kept up through the fucking, here and there. Dave threw her for a loop when he pinched her nipples and sent another orgasm coursing through her, making her whine in confused glee as she came again, his thrusts keeping up the pace. That orgasm was a little blip in her timeline, and she still felt the 'progress' of the orgasm she was being fucked to, which made for a weird mess of sensitivity and confusion. Sensations came out of order and hazy, an utter mess in her head leaving her confused and disoriented. The steady climb of her internal tensions stood at infuriating odds with the pleasures she felt, making for something that only helped leave her more ripe and susceptible to the pressure and the ecstasy.

When Jade did naturally cum, she expected a 'normal' orgasm. A sensible one. Maybe a bit strong because she'd already climaxed about seven times in such a short span of time, but just a normal orgasm. Dave had other ideas. As he blew his load inside of her and grabbed her breast again he yelled out, "Remix!' as crashing down upon Jade was something so much more fiery and intoxicating than she'd been prepared for, and it had her squealing in outright panic and shock as it hit her. The pressure and feeling of multiple orgasms hit Jade all at once, her body bucking and thrashing under the suddenness of desire and heat as pleasures burned through her like she couldn't believe. "Oh, did I forget to mention I can make orgasms stack, too?"

"Y-yes, you did forget!" Jade screamed, body thrashing and bucking under the pressures of this newfound rush of ecstasy, and she wasn't sure how to handle any of what was happening. The throbbing haze of pure sensation did to Jade things she really wasn't prepared to handle, body thrashing in shock and panic under the tension and desperation of how hot she felt, how much she burned with brazen, feverish heat. This was so far removed from anything that she was ready to handle, another step in the process of learning just how Dave won out on endurance with absolutely everyone he fucked.

"Well shit, I guess there's just too much to keep track of when I'm too busy looking at these big tits you got just for me." He reached out to fondle her again, pinching at a nipple while he gave another quick snap and another double orgasm crashed through Jade. She howled in surprise, thrashing under the confusion and the weight of this fervid, heated desire, as she found herself almost completely out of control here, helpless under Dave's touch. Problem was, weird as this all most definitely was, she loved every second of it, the pleasure hitting her like she'd really never felt before.

A kiss followed. As Jade lay there breathless and hazy, Dave kissed her, something that felt almost too tender and sweet to really belong in here at all, but there was so warm, gooey sensation hitting her that she felt like a kiss was pretty welcome, maybe even kind of a necessary step in trying to keep herself sane. She accepted the attention, happily soaking in some soft, loving romance for a moment, before surprising Jade with another twist in her expectations, another plan waiting for her and blowing her mind.

He reached for her ears.

The little bestial reminders of her form were always very sensitive to the touch, but it was generally something Jade felt relaxing and soothing, a snuggly little burst of affection to make her feel loved and warm. But when Dave touched her ears, she found herself ignited with a flare of something hot and intense, a fiery shiver of primal need that hit her hard and didn't let up as he caressed them, even reaching his fingers into the base with soft little scratches that had her yelping in surprise, body shivering in worry and confusion under the suddenness of his advance.

“Shit, looks like every bit of your body is extra sensitive due to the shit you got into,” Dave said, cocky and firm as he gave her the scritches that had her absolutely melting under his touch. “That's pretty hot. Let's see what else we can get you doing.” He rolled her onto all fours, her big, round butt flush against his lap now as Dave ran his fingers through her hair, and it made her shiver and moan with something more intense than Jade could even come close to understanding. How did it feel this good? How was she this turned on? It defied sense and reason, but there she was, writhing under the attention and the desire that made her ache.

Then, without warning, Dave pulled her hair. A nice, hard tug that made her yelp and buck, but also made her thighs clench together with a searing rush of something she was completely unprepared to deal with, gasping in ecstasy and want under this attention. His cock slipped into her quickly, leaving her little time to process or think about what was happening as Dave taunted her some more. 'Guess you like having your hair pulled. Pretty damn hot, might be able to smoke some ribs if I keep this up. You want me to keep pulling on your hair?”

“Yes! Oh yes, oh my god, please!” Jade was helpless here, out of control and so tightly wound that she really didn't know how to help herself anymore. This was a crushing rush of something so primal and so feverish that she felt like she just had to give in to it all and accept that there was nothing she could do but surrender.

Surrendering to Dave may have been the most frenzied and chaotic sort of bad idea she'd ever made, as Dave kept up the attention on her with merciless glee. He led Jade through a sudden searing whirlwind of sexual depravity, pulling her through a myriad of different, overwhelming positions that left absolutely nothing secret or sacred anymore.

First, he fucked her doggy style, tugging on her hair and hammering away at her, letting her feel the primal thrill of getting fucked on all fours as having her hair pulled went from something she didn't even know she liked to one of her favorite things with indecent swiftness. Then, he pulled her up into his lap, bouncing her on his cock while he sucked on her nipples the whole time, continuing to pay intense amounts of attention to her breasts, something Jade could hardly blame him for at all. Then, he pulled her off of him, guided her to suck on his cock while he played with her breasts some more, and Jade had never really had as much fun sucking dick before in her life, thanks to the multiple orgasms he sent her crashing into with his attention and his desires.

The whole matter of 'internal timelines' not only helped Dave fuck Jade to mind -blowing orgasms and keeping his cock firing or, but it ensured there was no tiring out. For either of them. Dave knew he could win on a surrender, but he didn't want to rush into that; he quite literally had time on his side now. He kept both of them brimming with energy, rewinding their bodies back again and again with a vigor and intensity that ensured nothing would stop them now. Dave had every intention of going for so long that time quite literally meant nothing to Jade any longer. It also kept them from getting hungry, thirsty, losing their voices... It was all taken care of. All of it.

A mating press came next, right back to the hard, rigorous attention to her pussy again, but one thing he simply hadn't let up on the entire fucking time was her breasts. Jade almost felt like she was being punished for the way he focused on them. Through the next position of a standing fuck, the position after of her back on all fours again... On and on through the night, the two constants were Dave's orgasm 'remixes' to throw her for a loop, and the attention he paid to her breasts with a firmness she really didn't know how to handle. The sum of all these tensions was something much more heated and insane than she could have possibly dealt with, something heated, overwhelming, chaotic... She really didn't know how to handle all of that, but she was desperate to keep this up, to endure all of the attention and pressure Dave refused to let up on her with. It went on for hours. Maybe even days. Jade lost track of time; it was easy to when time meant so fucking little in the hands of Dave's powers.

He made her suck him off again. this time, she could feel his cock inside of her and his hands on her breasts as he ran his fingers through her hair. Replaying back the experiences of getting fucked made Jade feel even more confused, but when he snickered, "Double time," and layered on a just barely-displaced version of the thrusts to leave her feeling like she was getting fucked at inhuman speeds, understanding didn't matter anymore. She came several times on her own while sucking his cock, and he made sure to layer each orgasm harder than the last with more overwhelming sensations. From then on, while he fucked her, he 'replayed' his hands on her breasts while he was pulling her hair and holding onto her hips, but never sacrificed the chance to keep his hands on them himself when he could.

Through all of the mix-and-match multi-orgasmic bliss that Dave fucked Jade to, he'd been very careful to make sure he was paying lots of mind to her breasts and her nipples throughout, especially when he stacked five or orgasms on top of one another and had Jade howling in raw ecstasy under his touch. There was nothing he enjoyed more than leaving her a mess, and he waited until he was damn sure everything was all nice and lined up before finally drawing back and teasing, "Let's see if you've been trained now," as his hands reached for her breasts again.

"Trained? What do you mean tra--oh my god!" Dave gave a nice firm squeeze to her breasts and she outright came under the attention. Not from his powers, no--those orgasms always felt weird and different. This was real and 'natural', a pulsating orgasm shuddering through her as she whined in confusion and heat. He pinched her nipples, and she came yet again, body thrashing under the haze of something more intense than Jade knew how to handle. "What are you doing?"

"Nice," Dave snickered, and added that into the rotation. "From now on every time you cum, I'm gonna mix this into it too. See, I've trained your body to know that your tits get played with while you cum, and you right now you're so vulnerable and sensitive that I've taught it to cum just from having me play with your tits. Good job; Aradia and Jane took way longer to learn this cool-ass trick. Which means it's time to go into our main event. I'm about to Randy Savage this pussy like you've never felt before."

Before Jade could ask what he meant by any of that, a collar went around her neck, and something nervous and frustrated inside of her made her whimper with excitement at the prospect, before he rolled her onto all fours and got right back to fucking her again. Deep, relentless thrusts shook her to her core as he pounded away at her. It had been days; he was outright fucking with the timeline now, keeping them in loops so that they didn't seem too suspect or gone for days, but it was days. Days of sex that she wasn't able to grow tired of as Dave kept up the madness, and so she didn't feel tense or frustrated about him fucking her all over again. It was just how it was.

But then it wasn't. Something about it felt off to Jade. She knew it from the moment he took his hands off her breasts and didn't let the memory of his hands follow. They bounced freely, heaving with the plump excitement and unhinged glee that did little to help her actually get off. Dave had been fucking her so much over these now days of endless bliss that somehow she found herself feeling like there was something missing to it when he started to fuck her normally, with seemingly no tricks. Then, time passed, and she realized she wasn't cumming. She hadn't exactly been shy with the orgasms and the excitement, but it just wasn't happening for her.

Then Dave rolled her onto all fours and went back to work fucking her. And he kept it up. It felt like a half hour passed by in that position with no orgasm, and finally Jade found herself able to ask, "Are you keeping me from cumming?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," was Dave's sole response before he pushed her up to brace against the headboard and pound her a bit harder from behind. So began a new game for Jade, one she was horribly unprepared for. "I'm gonna see how far I can take you," sounded like a threat, but Jade was way too gone to care or fight it, as Dave continued to fuck her in a myriad of positions, running the gamut over and over, occasionally stopping to fuck her tits while the echo of his cock drilling her left her inching closer and closer. She'd played around with some light orgasm denial before, but this wasn't edging, this was building. The steady swell didn't actually let up; it felt like she was simply being primed to build up to several orgasms at once, like he was letting her get there and then holding off on it, storing it away, and letting her ignite another one.

For hours he fucked her like this. For hours, Jade had a collar around her neck and a cock dominating her mercilessly, and she found herself so fuck-drunk that she stopped being able to respond with real words. She just cooed and whimpered, needy moans ringing out with brilliant delight as Jade took on Dave's worst and felt herself due to utterly collapse under the weight of what he built up. Dave built a house of cards out of Jade's orgasms, and when he did finally let her cum, it was a collapse strong enough that she felt like her mind was shattering from the pressure. She screamed and thrashed, eyes rolling back as hours worth of orgasms, dozens built up upon dozens, came crashing down upon her, pleasure like she had never felt before tearing through her and leaving her a special kind of helpless under his rough, vulgar attention. Along with it came the only appropriate way for Dave to mark her as his; to pump her full of cum with the combined mess of so many orgasms that he was spilling out of her before he'd even finished cumming.

And then finally, after days of sex, Jade blacked out.  
*************************  
Jade woke up to a single solitary text message. It had apparently been a grand total of one solid night, in terms of real time. It was simply the next morning, but Jade was sure she'd slept way longer than that. After what she'd been through, she had to be. The message was from Jane, reading, "Enjoy yourself?" with a myriad of emoticons. Jade would answer it later; she had a lot to say and it needed to be done in a real conversation, not just over the phone. Shit, before she talked to Jane she needed to talk to Dave, desperate to find out what the hell had even happened the 'night' before. She had so many questions, and as she rose up from her bed and got dressed, she sought to find them.

She found Dave. Problem was, she also found Aradia, who was stripped very naked, down on her knees wearing a collar as she sucked his cock. He sat back on the couch, lounging about and very relaxed, almost too casual for someone getting his dick sucked. Especially from Aradia, whose voluptuous figure made Jade blush with simultaneous arousal, jealousy, and interest. If she was going to have to compete with a figure like that she was going to need a lot more space aspect exaggeration.

Before Jade could decide between interrupting or leaving, something pressed up from behind her. Dave. "Like what you see?" he asked, kissing her neck. "You never actually forfeited last night, you know. So we're technically still playing." He reached for her breasts, pinching her nipples through her top, and Jade nearly hit the floor as her legs gave out with the quivering thrill of a searing, powerful orgasm. Dave pulled her back so she leaned against him and kept steady, as he taunted, "I want to see how you and Aradia perform side by side, so I think the six of us are going to have some fun."

"Six?" Jade gasped, only to see another Dave slip in front of her, placing a collar around her neck again. Over on the couch, she watched Aradia shift onto her hands and knees, a look of mindless, fuck-addled bliss across her face as the Dave she was sucking happily held her steady while another Dave pushed into her pussy from behind. Jade was led over to that same position to be spitroasted too, the sudden presence of what Jade had been expecting from him all along coming way too late for Jade to do a damn thing about nay of this. She was helpless, she was his, and she was going to have to accept it, going to have to be a part of something special, something insane, something that involved utter submission and debauchery.

Jade couldn't wait.


End file.
